


Hired by Desert Bluffs?

by kirani



Category: Cabin Pressure, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Crossover, Gen, PTA Meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 08:25:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirani/pseuds/kirani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>petrichoriousparalian: okay somebody write me cabin pressure and nightvale crossovers right the frick now<br/>A short little fic because I saw this on tumblr. MJN accidentally drops in on a Night Vale basketball practice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hired by Desert Bluffs?

Martin: I think we’re lost.

Douglas: Finally, you admit it. I was almost certain that we’d past that dry patch of land before.

Martin: Douglas, now is not the time. I just need to turn us around and —

*rumbles*

*the sounds of children screaming*

*pop*

Douglas: What did you do.

Carolyn: What was that?!

Martin: Carolyn, I’m sorry, I don’t know what’s happened. One moment we were over the desert, then we were in a gymnasium, now, we seem to be… inside a radio studio…

Arthur: Chaps I think we’ve shrunk.

Cecil [echoing loudly]: In other news, an airplane flying over Night Vale today disappeared, before reappearing briefly in the Night Vale High Gymnasium and then disappearing again, this time apparently for good.

Carolyn [screaming]: We haven’t disappeared! We’re right here!

Douglas: And apparently the size of a fly. 

Carolyn: Martin, land this thing at once!

Martin: Don’t you think we’d better —

Carolyn: NOW!

Cecil: And now, the weather.

*muffled sounds followed by a thump*

*music playing*

Martin: There. Now will you stop gripping my arm so tightly?

Carolyn: MOVE. GET ME OFF THIS PLANE.

*door opens*

Carolyn: Hello! Hello, sir! Can you help us please! We seem to have shrunk!

*chair screeches back*

*door closes*

Arthur: Cheer up, mum, I’m sure we’ll be back to normal size again soon! 

Carolyn: You foolish boy. Help me down off this desk. What! Where the hell are they going!?

——

*static* 

Martin: All systems ready for take-off.

Douglas: Is that really necessary? We’re the size of a pea.

Martin: Safety protocols are no use if you don’t adhere to them in emergencies, Douglas! [pause] There. Now if Gerty gets big again she won’t destroy the studio.

*pop*

Douglas: And there she goes.

Martin: I’m going to be sick.

—-

Cecil: Oh hello. How did you get in here?

Carolyn: Pardon me, we just seemed to appear here in our shrunken aeroplane and now have… magically resized. 

Arthur: It was brilliant!

Carolyn: We’ll just be leaving. 

Cecil: Have a nice day!

Carolyn: [whispered] It’s as if that was completely normal for him!

Arthur: Yeah! This place is brilliant!

Martin: Carolyn! Arthur! You’ve resized too? Gerty’s right over there.

Carolyn: Yes, I can see her. Thank you, Martin. Have you also located a bar? I need a drink.


End file.
